As Beautiful As You
by honeyMellon
Summary: Ukitake Juushiro lets out a contented sigh as he leans against the door frame of his humble home. A small smile lifts his lips; he loves to sit here, just outside his bedroom looking out into the garden. Here, he can unfurl, relax, and not worry about maintaining a strong front. Here, he can be himself even though he is not alone. Oneshot.


**If you think this story seems familiar, it's probably because you've read it before. This was previously known as "Beauty", which was taken down by ffnet last week. Now, it has risen from the ashes with a new name. ;)**

* * *

The evening air is beginning to feel chilly, the sky taking on swirling colors of grey, blue, and orange. Pretty, Ukitake Juushirou thinks. Nothing can match the stunning beauty of nature, and he has seen many, many beautiful things in his lifetime.

He pulls his robe tighter around his shoulders and lets out a contented sigh as he leans against the door frame. A small smile lifts his lips; he loves to sit here, just outside his bedroom looking out into the garden. Here, he is free of the well-meaning but poorly-executed displays of affection from his third-seats. Here, he can unfurl, relax, and not worry about maintaining a strong front. He doesn't have to worry about his colleague's concerned faces when he coughs, or pretend that he's alright when, in fact, his chest is aching and he's feeling light-headed from fatigue.

"Juu-chan, are you sure you want to sit there and catch a cold?"

Juushirou turns at the familiar voice and smiles. Ah, that's right, here, he can be himself even though he is not alone.

A pair of strong yet gentle arms circle around his shoulders from behind. A whiff of sake and roses surrounds him as Kyoraku Shunsui settles down behind him, the man's legs spread and resting at his sides.

"Penny for your thoughts," the brunette says light-heartedly as he nuzzles Juushirou's hair.

Juushirou chuckled softly. "Just admiring the sky," he replies. "Don't you think it's beautiful, Shunsui?"

"Mm," the larger man hums. He pauses for a heartbeat before adding playfully, "Not nearly as beautiful as you, though."

Juushirou laughs until his shoulders shake from the effort. "You're as ridiculous as always," he says. Inwardly, his heart swells because he knows Shunsui means every word, no matter how corny that might sound.

Shunsui laughs along with him and takes a deep breath, nose buried in the silky white locks that cascade over Juushirou's shoulders like an elegant waterfall.

Juushirou lets his head fall back, sinking deeper into his lover's embrace. He feels Shunsui's warm, sake-ladden breath on his neck and tilts his head slightly. His hair parts, exposing more of his neck, and he immediately feels a pair of lips on his skin. He shivers when his lover's stubble grazes his sensitive skin, a low moan escaping his lips unconsciously as he presses himself against the warm body behind him. Shunsui's kisses are tender, his affection for Juushirou evident in every one of them.

"Shunsui..." Juushirou murmurs softly, eyes fluttering close as he begins to lose himself in Shunsui's warmth. "Touch me."

He hears a sharp intake of breath at his ear, and then the pair of hands that have been wrapped around his shoulders slips downwards, past his abdomen, until they find the knot in his obi. Within seconds, Juushirou's uniform falls off his shoulders and pool around his waist, exposing his smooth, lean chest to the night air.

Skillful fingers snake their way across the delicate skin of his torso, gently caressing, stroking, as he moans quietly. Another whisper of Shunsui's name brings the man's hands even lower, the sword-calloused palms ghosting up and down his thighs until they come to a stop just above his awakened manhood.

"So beautiful," Shunsui says, his deep voice dipping even lower.

Juushirou rolls his hips, seeking his lover's touch and grinding into the telltale bulge in Shunsui's hakama at the same time. "Touch me," he demands in a whisper, turning his head to capture the other man's lips with his own.

Shunsui responds with a hiss, which is quickly silenced by a rough nip on his lower lip, and releases Juushirou from the confines of his clothes. The cold evening breeze rips a startled moan from Juushirou, whose eyes slide close when he is finally granted his wish. Shunsui begins with gentle, languid strokes, unhurried despite Juushirou's quickening breaths. Juushirou raises his arms and hooks them around his lover's neck, pulling them even closer to each other.

Finally, he is lowered slowly onto the floor. He looks up into Shunsui's eyes, his own lids hooded in arousal, and smiles when the brunette begins to undress. Curly auburn locks entwine with long snowy ones as Shunsui bends down to nuzzle Juushirou's cheek, wringing a soft chuckle from the slimmer man.

The laughter turns suddenly into a breathless cry of Shunsui's name when the man enters him in one slow, controlled thrust. Juushirou arches his back and lets out a moan as the brunette seats himself deep inside of him, filling him with the familiar warmth that only Shunsui can provide.

Shunsui groans and rests his forehead on Juushirou's for a few moments, allowing both of them to adjust to the tight, pulsing heat, then he retracts, pulling out until they are barely touching. Juushirou tenses in anticipation, his nails scraping the arms resting on his sides.

"Shun...sui..." Juushirou murmurs as he tilts his head up for a wet, sloppy kiss. Then he gasps, eyes fluttering shut as Shunsui sheathes himself once more.

Moans tumble freely from both men as the pace builds, their bodies moving in a familiar rhythm, with ease and grace that has been honed over centuries. Their lips connect between harsh pants; the kisses passionate and climbing in urgency.

When pleasure finally crests, Juushirou throws his head back and cries out, his hips arching off the floor for a split second before falling limp. Shunsui manages a handful more erratic thrusts, then he, too, tumbles over the edge with a guttural groan. They lay still afterwards, limbs entwined and breaths ragged, too tired and sated to do much else.

As the night air gradually grows frigid, Shunsui stirs and begins to gather the robes that are spread out all around them. Juushirou sighs and stretches, wincing when his joints pop in protest.

"Come, it's getting cold," Shunsui says with a teasing grin.

Juushirou takes the offered hand and climbs to his feet as the brunette drapes one of the uniforms over his shoulders. He takes a deep, long breath, noting the faint scent of cherry blossoms in the air, and smiles. Together, they step into the house, leaving the soft chirping of crickets and sparkling stars behind them.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
